1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a field of cookware or any other field, where specifically, detachable handles for an object to handle can be attached to the object differently depending on a particular task.
2. Background of the Invention
Detachable handles for cookware such as pots and pans add a great deal of convenience by saving space in storage, refrigerator, dishwasher, on the stove top, and in the oven. This is essential when storage and kitchen space is limited.
A detachable cookware handle has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,751 issued on Mar. 30, 1999 to Kroscher, where a handle portion includes a locking mechanism and a vessel engaging portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,733 issued on Jul. 17, 2001 to Eimerman discloses a releasable handle for cookware having at least one opening for receiving a side handle of a piece of cookware.
However, these prior art detachable handles are limited in their handling capabilities. More particularly, the handle can be attached to the vessel only in a single position in the Kroscher and the Eimerman devices, making it uncomfortable, for instance, in case of draining. Inability to attach the handles in comfortable positions suited for a particular task of handling the cookware can inflict pain, cause joint damage, and might result in accidents.
Consequently, there is a need for a detachable handle that can be attached differently for maximum comfort. This invention achieves this while overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art devices.